Mewtwo
Mewtwo is the 150th Pokemon in the National Pokedex, and also has generally turned into a meme on NR in the infamous "Ranthog Rants" that Sonic always blabbers every 5 seconds in the IRC, Brawl Chat, SSB4 Discussion Thread, and others. Ridley also has to suffer this. Mewtwo is generally the most well-known, the first, and the best "Evil" Pokemon, given a well-developed, saddening story in Pokemon: The First Movie. Mewtwo was also the final boss of Pokemon Puzzle League for the Nintendo 64 and Pokemon Stadium. Pokemon games In the games, Mewtwo is a Psychic type with incredibly strong Special Attack strength, with a whopping 154 base. Its also extremely fast with a base 130 Speed stat, and its also on the strong side in terms of raw power with 110 Attack. Its defensive capabilities are subpar by Uber standard, with somewhat average 106HP/90D/90SD defenses. Mewtwo also has a very wide movepool, consisting of Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Thunder, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Recover, Focus Punch, and more. Mewtwo resides in the Uber tier in the current metagame, dues to its incredible stats and massive movepool, and will mostly like be stuck there for the entire Pokemon series. Oddly enough, Mewtwo, although generally considered broken in his games, is complete garbage in Melee. In the Pokemon Anime ---- The below text may contain '''Spoilers'. Please read with caution.'' ---- Mewtwo was the primary focus of the first Pokemon movie. It was a genetically modified copy of Mew created by Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and some of his scientists. Mewtwo, when created, went on a psychologic rampage and destroyed the lab, eventually heading over to another location in the sea to challenge trainers. Ash and many other trainers head over to find what the fuss is about of this so called "Ultimate Trainer", ironically also the "Ultimate Pokemon". From there, everyone tries to take out Mewtwo, and fails miserably. Mewtwo created genetic clones of the Pokemon owned by each trainer using special Poke Balls that could catch any Pokemon, regardless of whether or not owned, much like Snag Balls in the Pokemon Adventure games for Nintendo GameCube. The clones and the actual Pokemon dueled harshly, and Ash could not stand it and tried to stop the chaos. Of course, Ash fails miserably. Mew eventually comes to see what his "clone" is doing and takes into battle with him. Later, Mewtwo comes to its senses and stops the fighting. Members on Mewtwo * Sonic's favorite Pokemon now is Mewtwo. He also agrees with what MetalMario says below. * Sylux says Mewtwo is an alright Pokemon. However, he finds his voice actor to be pretty stale. * Kiske thinks that Mewtwo is cool, but hates him in the Pokemon games. * Resurgence likes Mewtwo in Melee and was one of his fun mess around characters. He thought he was awesome in the Pokemon Movie as well. * Sonicheroes4ever's favorite pokemon is Mewtwo. And he finds the origin of Mewtwo the most depressing and beautiful moment in pokemon history. * Chopstix knows Mewtwo is just Lucario in disguise. * MetalMario wants to kill whoever made the decision to replace Mewtwo with Lucario in Brawl. * Max Loire hates Mewtwo with a passion and knows Magikarp is the superior Pokemon. * HarvestMoonFreak slightly agrees with MetalMario, except he just wants to hurt him badly, not kill him. Lucario sucks. Trivia * The Mewtwo in Melee is very likely the one from the first movie, as he uses Darkness as a primary attack mean and has incredibly powerful throwing ability, much like in the movie. * Mewtwo is a Uber pokemon. * Ironically, Mewtwo, who resembles a cat if anything, was replaced by a dog in Lucario. * Mewtwo was planned to be playable in Brawl at one point and was proably the closest one to being done of the 7 planned not in. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Memes Category:Super Smash Bros. series fighters